


Reunited for a Christmas Stuffing

by lizzie1051



Series: The Literal Sugar Baby Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Chubby Kink, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Niall, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam, Weight Gain, chubby Louis, chubby niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: ‘Surprise! Harry invited us to spend Christmas week with you two.’Niall looked Louis up and down and whistled.‘Jesus, Louis. Harry really has been feeding you well.’Harry invites his friends Liam and Niall over for some Sugar Daddy and Baby Christmas Stuffing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: The Literal Sugar Baby Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761010
Kudos: 30





	Reunited for a Christmas Stuffing

Harry was definitely actually strangely. He always kept the cupboards well stocked with all of Louis’s favourites but the boy had seemed to pack the house full of food. All the cupboards, fridge and freezer were packed to capacity. And even though it was only the two of them to see it Harry had made sure all of the Christmas decorations were perfect and spent hours just deciding the colour scheme for the tree. Louis wondered if it was a desperate attempt to cheer him up since they couldn’t go to either Louis’s or Harry’s families house for Christmas this year. The day got weirder when the doorbell went. They weren’t expecting anyone. 

‘Can you get that Angel?’

Ready to make small talk with the next door neighbour Louis reluctantly opened the door. 

‘Niall! What are you doing here?’

He enveloped the Irish man into a hearty hug. As soon as their embrace ended Liam also pulled Louis into a hug.

‘Surprise! Harry invited us to spend Christmas week with you two.’ 

Niall looked Louis up and down and whistled. 

‘Jesus, Louis. Harry really has been feeding you well.’

At that moment Harry came up behind Louis and wrapped his arms pointedly around Louis’s fleshy middle. 

‘Yep, I have. And my baby has been a very good boy and eating everything I give him.’ 

Louis took in Niall’s new shape. He was nowhere near as big as Louis but he looked significantly softer than at the sugar baby convention in May. 

‘You look good too Niall. ‘

Niall grinned and winked at Liam.

‘We’re getting there slowly. Liam’s hoping this week will help things along.’

‘What?’

It turned out Harry and Liam had been plotting this for a while. A week where Niall and Louis could bond and Harry and Liam could seriously spoil their babies. Of course the Daddies insisted on doing a weigh in first so they could see how much their boys gained during the days they were there. They headed to the study where Harry had installed an expensive scale and had tape measures and notebooks to hand. Niall was first so he stripped off to his underpants and stood on the scale before having his waist measured by Liam. He had gained about 20 pounds since convention and now had a sweet little pot belly. 

‘Nice job Niall. I love you’re little belly.’

‘Thanks Lou. Still a bit too little for my liking.’ 

Niall and Liam both gasped as Louis stripped off. Harry just looked proud. Ever since the convention Harry had majorly stepped up the food he was feeding his baby day to day. Big cooked breakfasts, a bag of baked treats for Louis to snack on throughout the day and paying for Louis and a friend to in indulge In a hearty lunch at one of the restaurants near the Uni. And of course Harry could make sure Louis ate a generous dinner himself. It made feel Harry feel like a good sugar daddy providing so well for his baby. And the results were clear. Louis was now undeniably fat rather than just chubby. He had taken to wearing a bra daily since his man boobs had gotten so big which Harry found ridiculously hot. He wrapped himself behind his baby and admired him yet again. Harry went to grab a handful of the flesh on Louis’s stomach in each hand but there was still so much left over. His middle was a a blur of multiple rolls, gigantic love handles and a hefty muffin top that hung sexily over his knickers. Louis had always had thick thighs and a massive bum but now they were both ridiculous. Niall stroked one of Louis’s love handles in awe. 

‘You look incredible Lou. I really hope I can get as big as you one day.’ 

Liam kissed his cheek.

‘We’ll get you there baby.’ 

Louis eagerly got on the scale. It turned out he had gained nearly 60 pounds since the convention. Harry grinned in delight before getting serious. 

‘You’ve both done well boys but I’ll warn you this week is going to be intense. Liam and me want you to give it everything you’ve got’.

The two babies eagerly agreed. 

Since Liam and Niall were tired from travelling they agreed to have a Christmas movie night. Liam went off to order pizzas. 45 minutes later Harry and Liam walked in carrying a ridiculous amount of pizza. Niall laughed.

‘Are we having more people round.’

Liam smirked at him.

‘Nope. On my lap baby.’

Niall eagerly followed orders and Louis also climbed onto his Daddy’s lap, Harry loving how heavy his Angel was. The Daddies both had a few pieces but were keen to save most of it for their babies. They hand fed each slice to their baby while watching Love Actually. At first Niall and Louis hungrily consumed each piece but Niall, in particular gradually began to slow down. After finishing an extra large pizza The Irish boy had to stop, apologising to his Daddy.

‘You did amazing baby.’ 

Louis looked up shocked. Niall was full already?

‘I’m getting full too Daddy.’

Harry rubbed Louis’ tummy and looked him in the eye assessing him knowingly. 

‘Hmm. I actually think you still have quite a bit more room baby.’

Louis went red. In the past Niall had been able to eat him under the table but truthfully his Daddy was right. He still wasn’t even particularly full but couldn’t help part of him feeling ashamed for just how greedy he had become. 

Niall patted his arm.

‘You don’t have to stop because I needed to Lou. Keep going if you can.’

‘I guess I can eat a bit more.’

In reality Louis was able to eat a lot more. In fact it wasn’t towards the end of his second pizza that it seemed impossible to finish. His stomach was massively bloated and he was as full as he had ever been. Harry gave him that extra motivation though. 

‘You can do this baby. One last push.’ 

With the extra encouragement Louis took the last few bites and Harry kissed his cheek.

‘Well done baby boy.’ 

‘What’s the plan for today Daddy?’

Liam turned round from the stove to address his baby.

‘I thought we could do some Christmas shopping, check out the Christmas markets.’ 

Harry agreed, gesturing To Louis on his lap. .

‘We desperately need to go shopping. It’s been a couple of months since we last had chance to go. None of Louis’s jeans fit and pretty much all of his t-shits have tuned into crop tops.’

Louis blushed and looked down at the large strip of exposed belly from where his pyjama top had ridden up. Seeing his reaction Harry smirked and massaged one of his exposed fat rolls. 

‘Not that that’s a bad thing. But not sure your university tutors will agree.’’ 

They had only had a full English breakfast, a weight gain milkshake and pancakes so by the time they got to the market, Louis was already peckish. Niall looked stunned and questioned how he wasn’t still full from breakfast. Louis blushed. He guess he had turned into a bit of a greedy pig. To his surprise Harry denied him any food until they had finished shopping stating he would be too full to walk around which to be fair was probably true. 

‘Let’s get the clothes sorted first.’ 

The couples decided to separate for a bit as Niall was still too small for plus size clothes while Louis wouldn’t fit in anything from regular clothes shops. They headed to the big size menswear shop first where they managed to get Louis some bigger jeans and T-shirts for Uni and some shirts for when they went to restaurants. Louis liked to embrace his feminine side though so after they headed to a ladies plus size shop where he got the majority of his clothes from. He got some bras in a size bigger to contain his growing man boobs, as well as some more figure hugging jeans and a couple of Christmas jumpers. Niall and Liam were waiting for them outside, bags in hand.

‘Can we eat now Daddy?’

Harry chuckled.

‘So greedy baby. It’s not even been that long since breakfast. Wait until we’ve had a look at the non Christmas stalls.’ 

On a normal day Harry wouldn’t let him go so long without eating so Louis guessed a stuffing might be coming. He followed his Daddy’s instructions and they had fun trying on hats and scarfs and and choosing Christmas decorations for the house. After after another hour Louis was absolutely starving. He never went this long without food anymore. He was deciding whether to ask his Daddy again but luckily his stomach made the decision for him by emitting the loudest growl ever. Niall roared with laughter and patted his belly. 

‘Blimey I’m getting a bit peckish too but you really are starving.’

Harry took pity on him.

‘Fine boys, you can eat now, but I hope you’re hungry. Liam and I want you to eat something from each food stall we pass until we say you can stop.’ 

Niall and Louis looked at each other in delight. They had been smelling and craving all the food they had been walking past all hour. The nearest food stall to him was selling German sausages and burgers so they each got a hot dog. This was followed by salt and pepper chips, a curry, garlic mushrooms, a kebab, and a pizza. At this point Niall had gone red and was clutching his belly stuffed. He tugged at Liam’s arm.

‘I’m too full now Daddy.’

Liam exchanged a look with Harry who gave a brief shake of his head. Louis suspected Harry had been giving Liam some tips about how he could feed up Niall since the boy had been gaining relatively slowly. 

‘One more food stall baby. I know you can do it.’ 

With lots of encouragement Niall managed to finish a turkey wrap. Liam gave him baby lots of praise and tried to rub his belly subtly since they were in public. Louis stared at Niall looking stuffed to the brim and considered his own belly, not starving now but still happy to receive food. The past couple of days had made him realise how big his appetite actually was. Harry seemed to read his mind.

‘C’mon Lou. It takes one hell of a lot of food to fill that big belly of yours. You’ve got plenty to come yet.’ 

And he did. Louis went to about 5 more stalls before announced he was stuffed to Harry. He caught of glint of mischief in Harry’s eyes.

‘Well done baby. Just desserts to go now.’ 

Even though they had been to busy to do many stuffings recently, Louis had been stuffed many times by Harry since the convention. Never had he stuffed himself in public as Harry was expecting him too and the thought scared him slightly . He took a deep breath. 

‘I’ll get the chocolate strawberries then.’

Several desserts later and Harry finally announced Louis was done. The boy’s stomach was so full it was pressing against his tracksuit bottoms and coat and he couldn’t think about anything else. Harry followed Liam’s lead and tried to subtly massage his baby’s swollen belly under his coat. It was clear the boys would struggle to walk back to the car so Liam ran to get it and picked them up at the side of the road. Once they got back Niall had recovered a bit but Harry had to carry his heavy baby from the car to their apartment, setting him down on bed. It was a good job Harry did a lot of weight lifting. He admired his Angel sprawled on the bed, his once loose tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt were both struggling to contain contain Louis massively protruding tummy.

‘God Louis baby. You’re so fat now. It’s unbelievable.’ 

Of course Louis looked smug as anything and arranged himself so his belly was sticking out more. 

‘I really am. Daddy, you know greedy I am? I still have room for one more thing.’

Harry smirked and crawled on to of Louis’s.

‘Oh really? I think I might be able to guess what.’

To everyone’s surprise they woke up the next morning to snow. Niall was more excited than ever.

‘It’s so Christmassy! Let’s go outside and build a snowman.’ 

Louis eagerly agreed. The daddies were a bit more practical, making sure they kept warm in a scarf and gloves. One thing they hadn’t accounted for was Louis had not needed to wear a thick winter coat for a while and the one he had that was very baggy last year could barely be described as fitting. It took Louis to suck in as much as he could, Harry to hold the sides out the coat together and Liam to zip for Louis to actually get it on. Finally they actually got outside and built their snowman. Once it was finished with a carrot for a nose and pebbles for eyes they stood back and looked at it.

Liam the perfecting wasn’t happy.’

‘It’s a bit short.’

Harry nudged his boyfriend.

‘It could be a Louis snowman.’

‘Oi!’

Niall picked up some more snow.

‘We’ll have to make the middle a lot rounder if it’s Louis.’

So they did, Harry cheekily adding snow boobs and a big bum. 

‘It’s like a replica of you Lou.’ 

Louis leaned over to get some snow for a snowball to throw at his cheeky Daddy when the zip on his coat broke and burst open. Everyone laughed. 

‘That’s a sign. Let’s get inside and get warm.’ 

After being provided with large hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows,Louis and Niall settled down to watch The Grinch. Liam and Harry spent the afternoon baking Christmas biscuits and cakes which they regularly fed to their babies, alongside a large lunch and dinner. 

The next afternoon Niall and Louis were wondering what plans their Daddies had for today Christmas Eve but their Daddies were being very coy. They had been served up a big breakfast as usual but it was almost 2pm and no lunch yet. Niall rubbed his developing belly contentedly. 

‘Well whatever it is, I feel like I’ve already gained more weight this trip here with you than during the last couple of months.’ 

Louis laughed and stroked Niall’s belly.

‘Looking good. That’s probably Harry’s influence. He’s done one hell of a good job with me.’ 

Niall stared at Louis’ massive belly. 

‘He really has. So no regrets now Harry’s effects have really kicked in?’

Louis considered the question.

‘Not going to lie there’s been a few times when I’ve forgotten how big I actually am and had a shock when I look down in the shower or catch sight of myself in the mirror. But overall no. I love how soft I am and how clothes look on me. Plus it’s hard to be insecure when I see how wild my body drives Harry. And he’s so much happier now he can really be a sugar daddy and spoil me all the time.’ 

At 3pm when Louis was starting to wonder what the hell was going on Louis got a text From Harry. 

‘You and Niall lie on the bed now.’  
Something was definitely going on. They followed the instructions. After about 10 minutes Harry and Liam came in looking serious. Liam addressed them both. 

‘Well boys, we’ve had some very bad news. We’ve heard from Father Christmas that you’ve been very naughty this year and are not going to be getting any presents.’

Louis couldn’t help but snigger. He had hoped role play might be involved having not done it in a while but he had no idea it would be Christmas themed. 

‘I’m suprised you’re not wearing Santa outfits.’

Harry instantly glared at him. 

’15 spanks for not taking this seriously Louis.’

The baby quickly stopped smirking. Harry quickly marched over to the bed, sitting down and pulling Louis over his lap. He efficiently pulled his pants down and started to deliver hard blows, making the hefty amount of fat all over Louis’ bottom and tummy quiver each time. 

‘It’s you who should be wearing a Santa suit since you already have the padding.’

Once done Harry returned to Liam’s side. 

‘As I was saying unfortunately you won’t be getting any presents this year.’

He paused dramatically.

‘Unless you follow our instructions. Firstly you need to get changed into these outfits.’ 

Louis was handed a red Mrs Claus dress while Niall was given an elf costume. Not ready to be spanked again Louis followed Niall’s lead and got changed without protest. It soon became clear though that the dress was at least two sizes too small. It’s buttons were straining to hold Louis’ voluptuous middle in, while his stomach was pushed to the max against the black waist belt. The dress was low cut and he was showing a lot of cleavage. He glanced over at Niall and saw he was in the same situation, even though his stomach was a lot smaller it was still pushing the buttons apart. 

‘Now we need to handcuff you to the bed.’

Liam handcuffed Niall’s hand to the top of the bed, while Harry did the same for Niall. Niall looked up expectantly. 

‘Now you wait patiently.’ 

So they did. For the first 15 minutes, then Louis became restless. 

‘God, I’m starving.’ 

Finally after an hour their Daddies returned pulling behind a food trolley each. Harry stared at them seriously.

‘Now, Father Christmas has come up with a deal. If you eat everything we give you tonight, you can still get your presents.’ 

The babies eagerly agreed. They did of course want their presents but they were also ravenous. 

‘This is the most commonly eaten food in Japan over Christmas.’

Niall, and Louis didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t for a KFC family bucket to be pulled out for each of them. They tucked in happily to the fried chicken though. The eating continued with the boys being provided with Christmas foods most popular in different countries. They ate a range of meat, fish, bread and curries. They both polished a hell of lot of food happily until eventually Niall started to slow down. After the food from 7 countries Niall whined. 

‘I’m so full Daddy, look at my tummy.’ 

The buttons had started off strained put were now ridiculously pulled apart. 

Liam he got a lot stricter during the trip though and just got the next lot of food out. 

‘You can manage more still sweetheart.’ 

‘Okay Daddy.’

It was two courses later than Niall really began to squirm from how full he was. After no longer being able to cope with his swollen protruding stomach, Niall’s buttons finally gave up and popped off, exposing his gorgeous pot belly, 

Harry and Louis both cheered, while Liam looked ecstatic.

‘You’re first clothes bursting open! I’m so proud baby. You can stop now, you’ve earned your presents.’ 

Niall beamed.

‘Thank you for pushing me Daddy.’ 

Everyone’s focus turned to Louis. 

‘I’m ready for my next dish Daddy.’ 

It took another 7 dishes before Louis reached his limit. The belt was digging deeply into Louis’ fat middle and the buttons looked close to going the same way as Niall’s.

‘I need to stop now Daddy. I’m going to explode.’

Harry winked at him.

‘Of course baby. Just one more savoury dish then onto desserts then.’

Louis groaned. Harry was pushing him further than he every had, probably enjoying the audience. He managed to eat the savoury dish and a dessert though. Harry was really pushing him tonight obviously spurred on by having an audience. He groaned but managed to push himself to finish off a savoury dish and two desserts. He was about to insist he stopped but then Harry explained the third dessert was Louis’ favourite chocolate cake he had been making all day so he swallowed a mouthful. Louis was sure he was going to explode. He didn’t but his costume did. As he was swallowing his last bite the belt snapped in half at the same time his buttons popped off and the seams split. It was like a firework going off watching as his many fat rolls and gigantic love handles burst free into the open air.

Harry groaned in pleasure.

‘Jesus Christ baby, you are so fucking fat.’

Louis was fuller than he had ever been but smiled happily.

‘That’s your fault Daddy.’

Harry never looked happier than when he agreed it was his fault indeed. 

Christmas Day was more relaxed, the Daddies wanting the their sugar babies to be able to enjoy opening their presents. Of course neither of them left the table without being absolutely stuffed, which involved a lot more food than for most people. 

Finally, it was Boxing Day and the day Liam and Niall had to leave see family. Not before a final weight in though. Louis eagerly stepped on the scales and found out he was 7 pounds up.

‘Pretty good for a few days hey Daddy?’

Harry placed his arms round his tummy and kissed him Angel of the forehead.

‘Definitely, you did so well baby. You were well overdue for a good stuffing.’

‘Come on Niall.’

Niall forced himself to step on the scale, mentally preparing himself to expect no weight gain since he struggled to put anything on in the past. His almost fell of the scale when he saw the result though. 

‘You’ve gained 10 pounds baby!’ 

Liam enveloped Niall in a tight hug and the frazzled boy started crying.

‘I can’t believe it.’

Liam turned to face Harry and Louis.

‘Thank you some much guys. Harry you showed me to keep pushing Niall, when he de didn’t believe in himself.’ 

Niall addressed Louis.

‘And you’re my motivation Lou. You push yourself so hard and I want to do the same so I can end up with your figure.’ 

Just as they were leaving a thought struck Niall.

‘Hey Louis, how big do you think we’ll be by next year


End file.
